


Ficaday Day 2 Coestar and VanRyderlp

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Lords of Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2. Van needs to be more careful when there's Lords about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficaday Day 2 Coestar and VanRyderlp

Van hummed as he pondered the plot of land he had bought in the oak tree district, staring thoughtfully at the plethora of wooden blocks he carried with him. He had gone on quite the spending spree with his saved gold, in a vain attempt to buy out all the blocks. When that had failed, he was content to just buy a lot of them, and work with whatever he had.

He was quite enthralled in the task he had set forward for himself on building a small tea house nestled amongst some trees, talking to himself and the camera he had floating nearby. He was so engrossed that he didn't hear the sound of footsteps behind him as he backed up, running smack into the person who had been watching and listening to him quietly.

“Ow!” they both said at the same time.

Van shook his head, trying to clear it as he stood up, looking down at the person he had sent sprawling behind him. He went pale as he saw the person was wearing a rather distinctive golden crown, inset with small stars.

“Oh no. Oh no. I'm so sorry Lord Coestar. I didn't mean to back up into you!” Van said as he tried to pull Lord Coestar up, biting his lip as he worried about what kind of punishment a peasant would get for dirtying up a Lord. Coestar waved him off as he stood on his own, staring down at the short peasant.

“I'm really sorry! If you're going to murder me, I promise to not make too much noise!” Van said. Coestar laughed at that, shaking his head.

“I'm not going to murder you for backing up into me. I shouldn't have been standing directly behind you,” Coestar said before pausing, a wicked gleam in his eye. “I am going to do much worse. I'm going to make you my squire,” Coestar said, throwing Van a rusted iron sword. 

Van blinked as he caught the sword, feeling himself glitter for a second, knowing he was now a squire.

“Why would this be worse?” Van said, staring up at Coestar who was smirking at him.

“Because I am going to work you to death, and you're going to have to pretend to love it,” Coestar said, grinning.

“O...ooh kay...” Van said before Coestar waved a hand languidly, teleporting them to the round table.

Van lurched over, grabbing the table to stop the motion sickness from the teleportation. He felt Coestar pat his back roughly before he looked up.

“So. First task. Go find Pyro somewhere near here, and help him clean out the stables. He'll need a lot of help, since he let it get real bad. Have fun!” Coestar said before waving a hand again, disappearing.

Van swallowed, looking around before he heard what sounded like a very heavy northern irish accent cursing in what appeared to be a mixture of English and some other language. Van sighed, staring down at the sword.

“Silly Lords...” he whispered, jumping as an ominous peel of thunder sounded above the keep.


End file.
